The peculiar Fairy lord
by Astrowater
Summary: He had accepted the end of the world quite nicely. It stung but it wasn't like he couldn't start over in the second one. He would miss it but he would get over it. The aesthetics in the new world would surely exceed the ones in the old one. Hell, he could even choose a race that didn't look like a goddamn naïve juvenile. Contains only original characters. No beta-read.
1. The end of the world

**If you want a fast paced story with a flawless badass main character whose goal is to take over the world with his pretty side kick, do not waste your time reading my story.**

 **This project of mine is a way for me to experiment with my characters and settings. I aim to better myself at character developments and thus I take this story where I believe the characters would take it.**

 **This doesn't mean I don't want to please readers so please feel free to tell me if you deem some actions as unlikely or if you feel the story lacks something. I will most likely hear you out and change how the story develops.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

The darkness fell down unto the forest slowly and soon the light from the moon stretched over the land. He bent his head up and gazed up at the artificial sky. The world had its flaws but no one could criticize the aesthetics. It was made to be astonishing and the makers hadn't failed to meet that expectation.

He let out a long sigh. He would miss it. He had spent years in this place. He had meet his best friends here. Made some of his fondest memories here. A wave of emotions suddenly drowned his mind and he had to lay a hand on one of the trees in order not to lash out.

It wouldn't matter if he destroyed the forest, the world only had hours left anyway, but he had always prided himself in his devotion to role-playing. His character wouldn't obliterate his surroundings simply because of some feelings. The tree he had held suddenly cracked and fell down taking with it many of its brothers entangled branches. It appeared that he had broken the tree trunk with a squeeze of his hand. He frowned a bit disappointed in himself for not being more careful. His strength was far too great for him to not consider.

His goal from the beginning had not been to obtain power, it had simply been a side effect of his many quests. He had maxed out his character traits some months ago and been granted to be one of the first to ascend into the new world. The new world being much more realistic with the advances in technology in recent years. A feature had been perfected that would allow the players to feel the environment. He picked up a rock from the ground and let it sit in his hand. In this world he couldn't feel its rough surface nor could he feel its weight. The only proof that he actually held something was a light tingle in his hand. To be able to feel was the reason the old world was being replaced by the new.

People had been protesting quite a lot regarding the completely new system that would replace the old one. It made it impossible to translate ones' characters fully into the new world and you would have to make a new one. He himself wasn't so sad for his character's inescapable doom. He thought it made a fitting ending for it to die by the hands of the makers rather than by his inevitable abandonment. He could not play forever and how much it caused him sorrow he always knew that his life in this world someday would bore him.

He held his hands in front of him moving them in the light of the moon. The several rings he wore captured the light gracefully and made his sharp nails less noticeable. His skin was in a light shade of blue but it appeared white in contrast to his black sleeves. He had created this second persona when he was fifteen. At the time he had been somewhat obsessed over fairy lore and therefore chosen the fairy race. He had cursed himself many times for not picking something more dangerous looking. Although his appearance had given him an upper hand in combat with other players as he often was underestimated.

His hair was curly in a chestnut-brown colour and its volume granted him a tiny bit of a much needed height. In his opinion it made him look less than a fairy and more like a human. In his early years his character had had long hair that ended at his shoulders, but after three embarrassing misunderstandings he quickly changed it.

A dark blue cloak rested on his shoulders concealing a black tunic. He had won the later in a tournament. It was woven from thin black metal threads which granted him a light protection from daggers and slashes. His trousers were made from enchanted fabric and improved his stamina greatly, not that he had any use of it. On his feet were a pair of ordinary black boots. In its whole his outfit were rather humble, apart from the silver thread decoration his cloak and the rings on his fingers.

As a fifteen-year-old he had been tremendously proud of the face with its mesmerizing eyes and clean-cut features, shallow as he was. But now he hid behind a white smooth mask only revealing his eyes and mouth. The body was lean and too short for his taste but it allowed him to move at an unimaginable speed.

The eyes were in a cold yellow hue which indicated that he belonged to the fairy race. His closest friend shared similar traits as him with the only difference being her one blue eye. She was half fairy and half human which gave her different skills and traits. Their differences had made them a great team. He with his full capacity of the fairy magic and she with her human strength combined with fairy speed.

He sighed, once again, thinking about their deeds. He hadn't seen her since she was accepted into that posh medical school. They had talked over the phone and texted but she had not meet him in either of her personas.

He would miss her somewhat scary smirks and how she always cared for him in battle. Hell, he would even miss how she always teased other players and how he always got in the crossfire. He felt his emotions filling his head and bit down on his lip.

None of his friends had accepted his invite to stay to the end. He had accepted their apologies but it had hurt. What hurt the most was that she hadn't accepted. She had a big test and could not be disrupted and he had understanding for that. But that she hadn't even bothered to come for even ten minutes stung his heart and he felt somewhat abandoned.

Tears fell from his yellow eyes and he felt pathetic. With his hands tightly shut at his sides he started waking. He might as well get some kind of enjoyment out of these last hours. He considered going to a city but quickly dropped the thought. The last thing he wanted was for some strangers to kill him for some last minute experience.

He stopped his walking and focused his eyes on the sky above him once again. With a short command white light started to pour out of his back. The mist like substance rose and formed two glimmering wings. As much as his wings pleased the eye it was a terrible disadvantaged to have when he wanted to avoid detection. He was a beacon for trouble and in the night it was even worse.

He cast a spell dimming the white light making the moon once again the only light source illuminating the forest. With a great stroke of his wings he rose above the tree crowns. He could not feel the wind making his mantle flutter but the pleasure of flight did not waver. His loneliness was for a moment replaced with the mighty feeling of freedom.

He flew for some time letting his mind wander. He would have to tend to his assignment soon. The ever growing pile of work always made him stressed and timid and his only motivation to finish them was the threatening red markings in his calendar. He hated himself for his procrastination but he just couldn't change. It was if the procrastination were a part of him, a terrible parasite that feed on the promise of tomorrow. He shook his head trying to force out his remorse.

He gazed down letting the beautiful landscape around him fill his mind. Maybe he could visit the old base for the sake of remembering long gone times.

He and his friends had created a base by hollowing out a mountain and with a lot of dedicated hours it had turned out quite nice. It was named fairy mountain as none of them could agree on a more creative name. Though they weren't all fairies of course. The name was decided on the notion that it originally was his idea to hollow out the mountain.

He flapped his wings accelerating fast and soon the landscape under him changed from plains into a thick forest. A mountain seemingly ordinary came into his field of view and he smiled. For someone else it might seem like a stone sticking up from a sea of trees, but for him it meant friendship.

He dove down with his wings pressed against his sides. He aimed for the foot of the mountain and spread his wings to stop the fall once he passed the tree crowns. He landed without a sound on a soft bed of moss. He gazed up at and felt tiny compared to massive body of rock. With his fairy eyes he could see vague shape of a star on one of the stones which confirmed that he had landed on the right side of the mountain.

One of his friends had insisted for the entrance to be well hidden. He hadn't gone against the decision of a secret hideout but now he somewhat regretted it. With the end of the world quickly closing in on him he didn't want to waste time looking for the leaver that randomly chose a new place to hide each day.

He quickly scanned the area for suspicions looking branches. The leaver might be random but it almost always chose to be a branch. To his relief he saw the right one immediate. It sat on one of the few oaks surrounding him. It was far too straight to be anything else than a leaver but if one didn't look that closely it blended in quite well.

He slammed his wings together and used the force to quickly close of the distance. When he stood under the tree he made a face. The leaver was out of reach for him. A cruel joke obviously bashing him for his fairy height. He drew his lips into a weak smile.

He used the tree trunk to gain some altitude and thought to pull the leaver down by using his body weight but he had to flap his wings several times to get it to even shift. He made a mental note to plot some kind of revenge to the creator of the mechanism. When the leaver clicked into position he let it go and jumped down the short distance to the ground.

He stood for some seconds waiting for the entrance to carve its way through the stonewall in front of him. The entrance was extremely huge in order to intimidate visitors, not that they had had any. A low hum suddenly filled the air and as expected the stone crumbled revealing a great door with many creatures carved in its smooth surface. He himself had made some of them taking inspiration from the worlds many creatures. The door swung open slowly making a gap big enough for him to go in. He entered and as he strolled through the great corridor he heard the entrance close.

The corridor bathed in a yellow glow making it as if a great fire burned. The statues decorating the sides was of different mythical creatures. In the light they felt somewhat alive. He continued inwards following the main path. Soon the walls and floor disappeared and he found himself standing on the bridge leading to the grand fairy throne. The chamber had originally been part of a dragon den making it enormous. The ground no longer visible was pitch-black and had he not heard the river flow he would have thought it was a hole going down forever.

The bridge was part of a system of different paths coming out from different doors in the mountain walls making it resemble a spider nest. He let his wings shine once again and the light filled the enormous room. Gold and silver hidden in the cracks of the mountain reflected the light beautifully. The platform in the middle lit up revealing the many gems infused in its pillars.

The platform was big enough to hold a small army, sadly it never had. It came out from one of the walls of the mountain and ended in the middle of the chamber. On it was the throne drawing eyes to its magical glow. It stood near the mountain wall concealing the door to the great conference hall.

He walked up to the astonishing object taking in its well-crafted details. A long stone staircase led up to a chair infused with white stones. The chair itself was made from a long thick white tree root twisting itself like a snake while spreading out and twining all it could touch. It was indeed an impressive sight to behold. He was honoured his friends had put so much of their time and effort into it.

It almost hurt him physical when he remembered that it all soon would disappear. Why had he come here when it only brought him pain? He shook the dark feelings of him and took a deep breath. He activated the command for time and numbers appeared. He bit his lip when he realised how little time he had left. Only fifteen short minutes to say goodbye.

He looked out over the chamber noticing one of the servants standing by one of the pillars. It was created by his best friend. The friend that valued school over him. He bit his lip cursing at himself for being such a selfish idiot. He called the servant by a flick of his hand. It immediately obeyed and bowed its head as it stood before him. It was a fairy like himself.

The servant wore a long blue cloak over silver lined trouser and a tunic made out of a soft blue metal, not much different from his own outfit. The hair was black with a few silver strokes and the face was emotionless as always with the eyes in a constant stare. With the chamber in the background it looked like picture taken from one of the old fantasy tales.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment organizing his thoughts. When he opened them he found the servant's yellow eyes gazing up at him. For a moment he was speechless. The man before him seemed so utterly real. God he was such a loser being intimidated by a lifeless doll.

He glanced at the time. Ten minutes of this world remained. He hesitated at first but decided to gather their creations. His character would surely want to watch the world end with his followers surrounding him.

"Alkra." He uttered and his friend's creation bowed waiting for his command.

"Gather all before the Fairy throne." The servant quickly turned around and disappeared unto one of the many bridges. He smiled as he remembered when she had created Alkra. She had made him to be his opposite. Outgoing and brave with a great sense of humour was her exact words when she had made him. Although her definition of a great sense of humour was more mischievous than it was funny.

All creations gather before him as the world had a mere five minutes left. He looked at them making sure he still remembered their names. Alkra was of highest rank standing nearest him.

Behind him on the right was Vend. She was an angel descendant like her creator. The armour that covered most of her body reflected the light from his wings making it look like she was glowing. She was kneeling with her sword unsheathed and her head bowed. Her long white hair hid her face but he remembered her brown eyes burning with fortitude. The last time he had seen her she had been covered in black blood holding off a horde of goblins.

Beside her kneeled the five that he himself had created. They all looked alike with their black cloaks hiding their features. They were forest spirits making their aura eerie and their gazes chilling. With their sharp teeth and distinct yellow eyes, they were not something you wanted to meet a dark night. He loved that aspect of them.

He had tried to make them all original in their personalities but in the end they had been somewhat of the same. They were all unforgiving, logical and cold but deeply loyal to him and his friends. He had of course tried to deepen their personalities with different traits but the differences were almost unnoticeable which he had gotten quite the critic for. But he didn't regret his decision in making five as he felt immensely proud of all the siblings.

Three were males and two were females but you couldn't quite tell just by looking at them. Their names were Navalan, Revry, Alsra, Lanerl and Sarlak. Lanerl and Revry being the females. He cringed at their names remembering the boyband he had used as inspiration. He had taken their name and made a slightly change, he praised the gods that the others hadn't noticed.

The next creation was an ice giant with his eyes in the colour of ice and skin as white snow. His mere size alone made an intimidation impression and it didn't help that he had a great sword on his back. The black armour he wore made his features even more distinct. His name was awfully long and his history greatly complicated, but that was expected granted that his creator was an author. The shortened version of its name was Gregal, a name fitting a giant.

Then there were two dark fairies with the job as the guardians of the mountain. As dark fairies their skin was in a dark blue colour rather than light blue. He didn't know much about them other than that their creator was equally mysterious. He did not in fact even know her home country, the only certain thing he knew about her was that she was a great painter. She had made most of the art in the mountain.

The time she had put into her creations had payed of. Their clothes were seemingly painted random in dark colours with details of silver and gold. But if one looked closely you could see how the chaos formed into different stories. Their names were oddly enough ordinary as she had named them Elra and Jahn.

The one beside them were a half human named Wilrod. He was an academic trusted with handling the great library at the top of the hollow mountain and thus an introverted soul. He had been created by them all. A living proof of the friendship they shared. Wilrod had kind hazel eyes and a short beard. On his nose were a pair of glasses and hanging from his belt were a book holding all the help commands and a map of the mountain.

At last there were Sion, a female fairy created as the sister to Alkra. Her white gown spread out onto the floor as she kneeled and her long black wavy hair touched the floor with her bowed head. On her back where an enchanted bow capable of firing an unlimited amount of white lightning. Decorating her head were a thin silver crown. She looked even more like a fairy tale than her brother.

His best friend had denied creating a copy of herself but it was obvious. They shared too many personality traits. Adventurous, caring, free-thinker and impulsive were only a few of the many. The only difference was the appearance and that her creation seemed to lack some of her afflictions. Looking at it he felt a sting of sadness that he swiftly pushed away. It was in total twelve creations bowing before him.

He looked at the time once again. It felt strange knowing that everything would vanquish in two minutes. He went up the stairs to the fairy throne and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. He admired the scene before him.

The creations bowed their heads and he sighed at their devotion. He knew it was fake, they were moving dolls in their simplicity. But it still felt as if they meet the end of the world with him.

With seconds left he fell back in the throne closing his eyes. A calmness came over him as he accepted his character's fate. He had had a lot of fun here and it was all that mattered in the big picture. A smile sneaked unto his face as he recalled his many quest and endeavours. He could see the seconds go by. When the last one disappeared he held his breath closing his eyes awaiting the moment he would wake up on his bed. With his eyes still closed he felt how all his senses came back to him.

Waking up felt like falling in your sleep as you suddenly felt your surroundings pushing at your skin. Your senses became a lot clearer as if you just breached the surface of a quiet sea.

He moved his fingers expecting the softness of his sheets. Instead he felt a hard surface under his hands and realised he wasn't laying down but sitting up.

He opened his eyes confused and somewhat groggy from the many sensory impressions that had welled over him. What meet his vision was Alkras eyes studying him with an uneasy look.

For a moment he froze his brain working at an unimaginable speed. He slowly moved his hands and his eyes grew big as he could felt the texture of the throne on his skin. He could feel it like if it was real.

Had they pushed back the end of the world? Had he mistaken the day? But how could this be the old world when he could _feel_? He moved his hand again to make sure he hadn't imagined it all. It felt exactly as if he was touching something in real life. With a snap of his wrist he called for the command screen.

The familiar display was nowhere to be seen. He tried it again and again but nothing appeared, he couldn't even get the time to show. He slowly rose from the throne feeling how the panic crept closer.

A slight breeze touched his skin and he suddenly became aware of the weight of his clothing. The fabric felt soft and somehow familiar which calmed him a little.

All of a sudden he remembered the mask covering his face and his hands quickly found it. As he let his fingers thoughtlessly wander over its smooth surface he focused on the pillar before him. It was extremely detailed and he could see even the tiniest of difference in texture.

"I…I don't understand." He stuttered with his hands still on his mask. The voice that came out from him wasn't his own and he froze in chock.

"Lord Alrakrion, are you alright?" A couple of seconds went by before he could think somewhat clearly. Had he imagined a voice? A panic suddenly welled from his chest. What if he had gone mad? Had he not a relative that was in asylum? He made a mental note to look it up as fast as he logged out. Could he even log out? No the command screen wasn't working. What if this was a bug? Yes, it must be a bug and soon he would be logged out by the system.

He turned around letting his hands drop down by his sides.

"Lord Alrakrion?" The voice said again and he traced it to Alkra. The creation had a worried look on his face and his yellow eyes meet his.

"You speak!?" He almost shouted. Alkra seemed confused and he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before he spoke. Alrakrion stared at the creations mouth intensely. He was almost certain that it hadn't moved before but he was very positive that it hadn't spoken before.

"I do lord Alrakrion. You must be tired, please let me lead you to your chambers."


	2. Loving children

**Hello readers that might have stumbled upon this story, I appreciate that you clicked.**

 **I must say that I only recently started writing in English and therefore might miss obvious mistakes in grammar and spelling.**

 **I'm also new to this site so I'm not that familiar with beta-readers but someday I will get one, or something.**

 **I would love if you'd like to correct me on the most painfully mistakes as I'm trying to get a good grade in English class.**

 **Constructive criticism is very wanted!**

 **School has been taking up most of my freetime but I am now on break. Expect two more longer chapters in the following week.**

 **THANKS for all the help and tips :)**

* * *

His mind had calmed down a bit when he had convinced himself that it all was a bug. The world seemed extremely real and his senses were fully working, but how could it be anything else other than a bug? The makers must have accidently, or intentionally, transferred him and the base into a secret new world they had been working on.

He examined the figure before him with scepticism. There was no way the thing was an AI. The muscles in its face moved too smoothly and the eyes displayed far too much emotions for it to have been programed. It must be a player in disguise, or it could even be one of the makers analysing his reactions.

He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Someone was definitely playing with him and there was no way they would make a fool out of him. He would play along until they gave up. He hadn't role played for quite a while but the thought of doing it once again exited him.

He closed his eyes making sure he was one with his character. The fairy lord Alrakrion, elder fairy of moon, light and shadow. The title was kind of ridiculous but he hadn't been creative enough to come up with something more fitting.

"Alkra." He began, wincing at his new voice. The creation tensed at his word, its yellow eyes staring into his soul. He had to force himself to not to look away.

"It seems something has occurred, forgive me for my behaviour." Alkra moved his head slightly and his mouth opened but Alrakrion put a hand up and gestured for the creation to be quiet. He felt relieved when Alkra obeyed him without a protest. At least they acted in accordance with the settings.

He hesitatingly moved his gaze from Alkras fairy eyes to the other eleven creations. They were still kneeling before the throne but their heads were turned.

He felt how his tongue turned to stone as they all seemed to have their eyes fixed at him. His pulse quickened and if he could have melted into the floor he would.

It seemed to real. Far too real.

He couldn't handle the pressure of speaking in front of that many people. Even if said people might not even be real.

Alrakrion the fairy lord would have easily given out commands and handled the situation but he wasn't like that. He was only a mere student not capable of such matters, at least not yet.

The seconds flew by quickly and he realised that he must take action before the creations did. He forced himself to take a long breath.

He wasn't ready to confront them all but surely he could manage his own creations. He knew everything about them, he had made them hadn't he. In a sense they were his children.

He looked at Alkra once again and meet his now concerned look.

"I will withdraw to my chambers alone. Tell the others that I want them to return to doing their daily tasks while being on guard. And inform the five to meet me in the silver room in one hour."

Alkra bowed his head acknowledging his words. "Lord, may I ask to why we must be on guard?"

Alrakrion bit his lip. He was so terrible at this whole lord thing. Why had he wanted them to be on guard? It was not like someone would attack the hollowed mountain. Suddenly he envisioned himself being stabbed with a sword. Could he feel pain now? It was better to be safe than sorry.

"I will inform you when I have confirmed the threat, I do not yet know what it might be." Alrakrion turned around and walked behind the throne quickly. Had he not been wearing his mask his skin would have been bright red.

Behind the grand throne he had to hold the wall for support. He took a deep breath and dragged his hand through his curly locks.

When he had collected himself somewhat he looked up taking in the sight of the conference hall. It wasn't as big as the throne chamber but it took out his breath anyway.

His wings lit up the big crystal table before him. A vague memory came to him and he bit his lip as he envisioned his comrades sitting at the chairs. Damn them leaving him alone in this strange world.

With big steps he continued through the room with his eyes kept on the ground. He would not weep for this.

It was confusing finding the path to his chambers. The constant stunning areas made him uncertain and he had to double check rooms several times.

When he finally found the two white double doors he was mentally exhausted. With a flick of his finger the doors swung open and he entered.

As everything in the hollowed mountain the chamber was massive. In fact, his chamber consisted of many rooms, to many for his liking.

The first area were completely white expect for two statues standing at the sides of a silver door at the very end of the room. At the sides were two openings in the white stone. He couldn't quite remember where one of them led but he knew that the other one led to the silver room. He swallowed hard and forced away some of his nervousness.

He slowly walked towards the silver door in deep thought. What would he tell his five creations? Maybe he should command them to search the area around the mountain for threats? He bit his lip. He hadn't even bothered to think about the outside world. Would the monsters that roamed the forest still be loyal to him? He knew Alkra obeyed him but what about the other creations?

A sword suddenly appeared before him and he made a great beat of his wings which took him backwards several metres. He landed on his feet and scanned the room for any possible threats.

He relaxed as he saw one of the statues slowly moving its stone sword back into its sheath. How could he have forgotten to utter the password. He himself had put the two demon statues there to protect his bedchamber.

He walked a bit embarrassed to the silver door once again. He put his hand on his mask shutting of the offense program the statues had initiated.

"Melandras." He whispered and the door swung open. The password was no more than reference to his favourite book but he had thought it was fitting.

His bedchamber was as expected huge. The walls were fitted with crystals and the floor as white as snow. In the celling hang white lights sparkling quietly. At the far end of the room were the bed made out of a white tree root much like the fairy throne.

One of his friends had constructed several pieces of stone furniture that was placed around the room. He glanced over the beautiful details now even more visible to him and his eyes landed on a comfortable looking couch. It was made out of white stone and gems and had cushions made from some kind of fluffy material.

He sat down and closed his eyes as he sunk down into the softness of the couch. His wings wrapped around him like a blanket and for some time he just sat there.

He suddenly flew up. Had it not been an hour since he commanded Alkra? Nervously he exited his bedchamber and stopped uncertain in the white entrance hall. He hesitated but turned to the right into one of the stone openings.

He found himself walking in a long hallway before entering a massive room decorated with many statues and silver themed paintings. Concealing the walls on the right were many books and scriptures.

His heart skipped a beat as he found the five standing in the middle of the room. Their hoods hid their features but he could see that they reacted to his presence.

He continued walking and stopped when he was some metres from them. The silence seemed to lay thick in the room. He swallowed and put his hand on his mask, a greeting he often had used towards other players.

All of a sudden one of the five took a step forward and pushed back its hood. Alrakrion eyes grew big as a pair of antlers appeared from the white forehead of the forest spirit.

He had almost forgotten about them. Vanity had been his biggest flaw when he was younger. He had put beauty before usefulness. As a consequence, he had given his creations long white antlers who branched out like silver oaks.

The forest spirit before him had tears running down his cheeks and its eyes were red. A hurt suddenly stung Alrakrions heart. He winced at himself being affected by mere dolls. But they seemed so real, how could they be dolls or actors. His conviction that it all was fake wavered.

The spirit dove down putting its antlers on the floor before him. He almost stumbled backwards in surprise before he realised the meaning of the creations action.

He was moved by the ultimate trust his creation showed him. The antlers he had given them were their main weakness. By simply taking a grip of the antlers and pulling one could split their craniums killing them instantly. He had given them hoods enchanted to disguise his stunning mistake in order to somehow compensate for his foolishness.

Putting its antlers on the ground before him and giving him its life in his hands were their ultimate act of loyalty. He felt how a warm feeling rose from him, satisfied and proud that it trusted him with its life.

The other four followed closely after and put their antlers on the floor. They seemed more emotionally stable than the one crying at his feet. He smiled weakly concluding that the forest spirit in front of him were Navalan.

He laid a hand on Navalans head and stroked his black hair. He had thought that he would have been more frightened of his creations sharp teeth and ghostly skin but he had instead found them quite astonishing. When he took his hand away from the soft hair Navalan quickly found his eyes.

"We missed you, creator." He said with a brittle voice between held back sobs. Alrakrion put a hand on its shoulder.

"Forgive me." He said loudly gazing over the other four who hadn't moved their heads from the floor. Navalan made a sorrowful sound and laid his head on his chest. Alrakrion felt as if he was comforting a child although the forest spirit was the same height. A strange feeling grew in his chest that he couldn't name.

"Please do not weep Navalan." He said more quietly. The spirit reluctantly took a step back and dried his cheeks with the back of its white hand. Alrakrion gave him a smile which seemed to comfort the spirit.

He took a step toward the four other forest spirits. Navalan followed him closely and it seemed the creation didn't want to leave more than one meter between them.

"Stand up dear creations." He said with as much authority he could muster. He hoped they wouldn't sense his uncertainty.

The five rose and he meet each one of their gazes. He couldn't stop some pride from flowing over him as he studied them.

"Forgive brother. He has been very anxious about your departure." Said one of the females. Her eyes burned with such intensity and he felt guilt creeping up from his chest.

"Revry." He said quietly and the spirit smiled with her sharp teeth gleaming in the light of his wings. "Could you forgive me." He continued looking over each one of the spirits expect Navalon who stood behind him now almost hidden in his wings.

"Creator we know you would never abandon us." The male spirit on Revrys left side said. His face was the most human of them all with sharp features and a bigger nose, he had named him Alsra.

"There is nothing to forgive creator!" The other female said. Her eyes were watery much like Navalans and her voice soft.

"Alsra. Lanerl." He said to himself. He concluded it wasn't the worst choice naming them after his youth idols.

The forest spirits seemed to lighten up as he spoke their names. He smiled at them and felt less alone than he had done in ages. How could he ever had thought so lightly of abandoning them.

"I wish I could undo my past actions. Do not fear for me neglecting you anymore. I will never again disappear." He spoke without noticing he had laid his clenched fist on his chest. He didn't intend to be affected but he could feel a rage burning deep within him. Never before had he felt as strong for anything.

He could feel how Navalan buried his head in his wings and suddenly a strong push almost made him fall over. Lanerl had sprung into his arm hugging him strongly. The three other forest spirits kneeled before him.

"We swear our deepest loyalty to you, our creator. Never shall we doubt you again." Revry spoke with a shaking voice with her antlers on the marble floor once again.

Alrakrion smiled brightly and stroked Lanerls antlers. They felt smooth and emitted a pleasant heat.

"I doubt you could ever disappoint me." He said and the spirits before him stood up with their eyes gleaming with a strange light.

The forest spirit that hadn't spoken were Sarlak, it wasn't surprising as he was made to be the more distant type. Alrakrion laid his eyes on the quiet one and smiled.

"Sarlak I have a mission for you." The spirit straitened up and although his face didn't show emotions his fingers drumming eagerly on his leg revealed his excitement.

"Anything for you my creator." He said with a toneless voice only hinting of warmth.


	3. The perplexed fairy lord

Alrakrion lay out on the couch once again and sighed loudly. He had commanded Sarlak to venture out into the world and to report back once he found another intelligent creature. The four other were currently searching the area around the hollowed mountain for possible threats. He felt a tiny bit worried about their safety but if they died he could revive them. He bit his lip hard. What if he couldn't revive them.

His doubt about the world had shattered when he had meet the five. He simply had to accept that he somehow now was in another dimension or something. His head ached as he thought about it. Nothing made sense anymore and he hated it.

He rolled over in the couch accidently bending his glowing wing. A mild pain flew through his body and he flew upwards almost hitting the celling. Once down on the ground he swore loudly. The sudden rush of adrenalin had woken him up from his tangled thoughts. He had to do something.

He stomped out of the room only to stop beside the two statues. Where could he go? He needed to avoid making a fool out of himself in front of the creations. Maybe he could go to the library and have a chat with Wildrod. The half human was the opposite of intimidating. Surely it would be like having a conversation with an ordinary professor.

A sudden breeze made him aware of his surrounding and he turned around to face Sarlak standing with his hood down. He felt surprised at how quickly the forest spirit must have found intelligent creatures. It was a mere half hour ago that he had gotten his task.

"Creator." Sarlak said pulling back his hood. "I have found a travelling company twenty kilometre northeast from here. They were under a spell of invisibility so I could not see their race nor weapon but I could decipher that it was six humanoids." Alrakrion nodded. Maybe they were transported into this new world like him.

"Thank you Sarlak. I want you to keep an eye on them and report if anything out of the ordinary occurs." Sarlak bowed and disappear into thin air. A trait belonging to spirits were their very practical teleport abilities. He made a mental note to test out his own capability before he would approach the travellers.

He dragged a hand through his hair. This changed things. He had to meet with them and confirm if they indeed were like him. But he couldn't go alone now could he. He clenched his fist and started walking with steady steps out of the chamber. It seemed that he would have to converse with Alrak once again. He swallowed hard praying that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

As expected Alrak were standing in the scheme room where his creator often had been working in the hollowed mountains glory days. The room was high in roof with decorated walls and a dark floor. One of the bigger paintings was of him in a ridiculous pose and he promised himself to tear it down the first chance he got.

In the middle were a round table with a blank surface at which Alrak were currently leaning over. His wings were not out so the only light source in the room were a light emitting from a ball hovering over the table. As Alrakrion entered the ball moved upwards as to avoid the light from his wings.

When Alkra noticed his presence he quickly turned around and the blank surface on the table dimmed. Did the creation just hide something from him? Alrakrion brushed the thought away. No, Alkra was loyal to him according to the settings. If not his creator had changed them without him knowing. He was almost sure she wouldn't have done that

"Lord Alrakrion." Said the black haired fairy bowing his head in respect. The silver hairs in his hair reflected the light making it seem as if they were thin metal threads. As Alrakrion remained silent the fairy continued.

"Have you confirmed the threat my lord." He said as he put his arm in a cross on his chest. Alrakrion couldn't pull his eyes from the fairy's arms. He felt as if he were looking at his best friend. It was eerie how alike they were in their movements.

"I had Sarlak confirmed five humanoids twenty kilometres northeast." He finally said breaking the little too long silence. Alrak scratched his chin seemingly in deep thought.

"You wish for me to look into the matter, lord?" He finally said with a grave expression.

"I would wish for you to accompany me, yes." Alrakrion nervously bit his inner chin as Alkras face turned emotionless.

"Lord." The fairy began gesturing to Alrakrion to sit on one of the chairs surrounding the table. He hesitantly sat down searching for a hint of what the creation would do. He wouldn't disobey me would he?

"Be not angry with me my lord." The fairy said and Alrakrion couldn't help raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Lord, you have been acting strange lately and your Aura has shifted. I must insist that you stay here until we are certain you are not in any danger."

Alrakrion couldn't grasp what he was hearing. He was the one and only fairy lord. How could a creation tell him what to do? Yes, he might have had a hard time adjusting being a lord but he was still the one in charge. And what was that thing about his Aura? He hadn't even known he had one.

"I am sorry but I won't stay in this mountain. I need to meet these travellers, Alkra." He felt as a child arguing on a curfew.

The other fairy stood up and Alrakrion followed. He felt a sting of anger as he was slightly shorter.

"I respect your opinion but If you do not act upon my request I will have to force you, lord." Alrakrion felt how a fierce fire grew in his chest. He would not be a prisoner in this mountain. How could she have made her creations like this. He calmed down a bit when he reminded himself that she most likely would have behaved like Alkra. He swallowed and collected his thoughts.

"Am I not the fairy lord? Are you not vowed to obey your creators? I demand you to stop this at this second." He felt how his roleplaying wavered and hoped he would be able to not use the swearing he usually used in his angered state.

"Her commands lay higher than yours my lord." Alkra said with a stern face. "I have been trusted to protect you at any cost." He bowed his head slightly. "Will you oblige, lord Alrakrion?"

Alrakrion meet the fairy's cold eyes and sat down again. He shifted so that his wings laid more comfortably and drummed with his fingers on the table. The creation didn't do this as a rebellion. It, or rather he, simply followed her commands. It would be foolish to resist and even if he got his will through Alkra would despise him for going against his creator. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I will." He said shortly and felt the defeat as a kick in his pride.

* * *

When he had seen the gleaming yellow eyes of lord Alrakrion filled with confusion and fright he had known that something was wrong.

Alkra had for a long time sensed the auras of living things and the creators were no exception. One by one their auras had darkened and soon thereafter they had disappeared. Even his own creator had left with a ghastly grey cloud hugging her body.

The fairy lord was the last one to turn dark after being a sickly blue for a long time. But now he was surrounded by a shrieking yellow that made Alkras eyes hurt only by looking at it. It showed that the fairy lord was deeply confused and afraid and he couldn't deny that it scarred him.

His sister had shared his worries and together they had taken command after the lord had quickly disappeared into his chambers. It seemed the lord was scared of facing the creations by the look of fear he had gotten as soon as he saw them. With much arguing and with the help of Sion he had convinced the others to avoid meeting the lord unless he called for them.

His sister had reluctantly agreed to traveling south to gain knowledge and to his horrors she had reported that she couldn't recognise the world. Vend was instead traveling south and had yet not reported back. He wondered if she willingly took longer time than usual to get back at him for sending her away.

Elra and Jahn were scouting outside the mountain making maps of the animals in the area. They had reported a few aggressive ones and even fewer ones strong enough to be considered threats. If the lord wanted to venture out, he would need to cleanse the forest. Gregal would surely be happy to get the task to exterminate all threats, the giant had been quite sad being left without work earlier.

The five had been extremely bothersome defying him and only doing their creators biding. They were awfully annoying. Far too loyal to think for themselves. He had made sure he knew every move they made. He had put some enchanted birds and bugs to spy on them and he doubted they would notice. They were not the cleverest creatures although they were fierce fighters. He had been quite worried that lord Alrakrion would command them to attack him. He would win of course but it would have been a bloody battle.

Lord Alrakrion had after a couple of hours of sulking in his bedchamber gone up to Wilrod by his own will. He was grateful the lord could entertain himself as he never before had experienced this much responsibilities hanging heavily on his shoulders. The many soldiers and the whole staff had been in need of command and had he stepped in only a moment later they would have deserted. He could not remember them being that troublesome before. He had to train two of them to be a general and a staff commander to share his workload with and it was extremely annoying.

As he sat burdened with getting the whole hollowed mountain to run smoothly he felt a pit forming in his stomach. Annoyed he got up to get some food from the kitchen maids. He cursed his bodily needs as he now had to subject himself to the constant chattering in the servant quarters. He needed to compose a system where the food got to him instead for him having to go to the food.

For the fifth time he wondered how they could have managed this before. Something had deeply changed their reality, he did not know how and why and that bothered him greatly.

A memory of the lords magnificent glowing wings suddenly flew over him. He had to stop in the middle of a staircase to hide his face in his hands. He loudly cursed himself and the echoing got him in an even worse mood.

How could he be so neglectful. The lord had exposed his wings the whole day and that costed a great amount of energy. Even with his much lesser need of food he would be hungry by now. Normally the lord only ate every third or fourth day. Alkra didn't know when the fairy lord had eaten the last time but it would be safe not taking any chances. He hurried down into the enormous kitchen and got a few kitchen-maidens to cry with his, a bit harsh, commands.

* * *

Wildrod had given him a concerned look as he had entered the great library. The half-human had been standing in the middle of a jumble of flying books who looked oddly enough like a swarm of ugly birds. The books had dropped down on the ground and Wilrod had waved towards him to enter.

The library consisted of two floors with the upper one containing bookshelf after bookshelf going towards hundreds. The upper-floor was only half the area of the underfloor with only a railing protecting one to fall down. A big staircase was the only entrance to the floor above, although Alrakrion could simply fly there if he wanted. The underfloor had plenty of furniture and reading places but contained also its share of filled bookshelves.

The air was thick with the smell of paper and the sound was cushioned by the many books. Alrakrion decided that he liked it greatly. He jumped over the piles of books and smiled towards Wildrod who bowed deeply. When he straightened himself he had to correct his glasses who had sailed down his nose.

"Welcome to my humble quarters lord Alrakrion." He said with a surprisingly gruff voice. He bowed his head once again this time not as deep so that his glasses would stay put. The hazel eyes meet Alrakrions and the half-human smiled.

"Thank you Wilrod." He said with a much lighter mood. He had spent some hours trying to figure out arguments to use against Alkra but the more he thought about the more he felt as a child. He could no longer act like this was a game with no consequences. He needed to grow the hell up.

"Is there anything you wish to read my lord." Wilrod asked turning around so fast that the book hanging in his belt moved violently. He held out a hand and a green book flew from a bookshelf hidden somewhere on the upper-floor. The book placed itself softly in Wilrods palm and he stretched out his hand giving it to Alrakrion.

"I would like to read the book in your belt." Alrakrion said while styling the green book. It looked rather old and on the front side it was written in big silver letters _The adventures of Nakre_. A big smile crept over his face as he clutched the book tightly against his chest.

"This is my favourite lore book! How did you know?" He said not containing his excitement. It was the first book that he had gained from a quest and he had loved it so dearly. He needed to re-read it as fast he returned to his chambers.

Wilrod smiled warmly. "It was the one book you left here personally. I figured it meant something for you." He scratched his short beard.

"Regarding you other question. Yes, you may but only here in the library and you must return it before leaving. Take no offend lord it is a universal rule." Alrakrion nodded gesturing to one of the tables.

"Could you sit with me answering my questions? Do feel free to decline if you have work to do." He said as he walked toward the table. The chair was soft and he sunk down in it. His wings seemed to itch and he pulled them in with a silent spell.

"I would love answering your questions my lord! It's a delight!" Wilrod said happily and he hurried over and sat down beside Alrakrion. He untied the black book from his belt and laid it before them. It was the blackest book the fairy lord ever had laid his eyes on. When he touched it he almost expected his hand to reach down into a void. He opened it only to be meet by a blank page. Confused he looked up to Wilrod.

"Apologies my lord." The half-human said. He quietly uttered a word in a language Alrakrion had never heard before and ink started pouring up from the pages like water. After a couple of seconds of unreadable scribbles, the ink settled down into words.

Alrakrion leafed through the pages stopping on a map over the hollowed mountain.

"Is this the throne room?" He asked Wilrod pointing at the middle of a sketch of the mountain cut in half.

"Yes exactly my lord! Do you want me to extract the map?" Alrakrion did not know what the half human had meant but he nodded. Wilrod pulled up his sleeves and stood up. He held his hands above his head and started saying odd words that almost resembled singing. To the fairy lords pleasure the sketch rose from the paper making a sort of 3d map. This was a spell he had used many times in the old world, although then it had simply been called 3d map doer.

He gasped at the sudden movement inside the sketch. He leaned forward and saw very small lights going around in various rooms.

"What is this?" He said with peering eyes. It almost looked like the small lights walked.

"Oh, it's the probably the kitchen-maidens you are looking at right now. This area here are the kitchen." Wilrod made a flick of his finger and the map got bigger. He pointed at the now much bigger kitchen displayed in front of them.

"We have kitchen-maidens?" Alrakrion asked puzzled. He moved his hand and the map displayed another room filled with more small lights. At least the map followed the same commands as in the old world.

"Is all this kitchen-maidens?" he asked vacantly. There were an awful lot of small lights.

Wilrod chuckled and made the map smaller.

"No, although it's an easy mistake my lord." Alrakrion couldn't tell if the half-human were joking. He probably was but he was too concerned to bother a laugh.

"All the lights are servants of different kinds. The purple lights are the soldiers." Wilrod continued with a more serious tone. Alrakrion could not believe his ears.

"What do you mean soldiers?" He almost shouted. Wilrod scratched his beard and it seemed like he weighed his words very carefully.

"The hollowed mountain houses 12 creations created by the supreme. It also houses 500, mostly fairy, soldiers of different ranks and specialities and a staff. The staff is made out of roughly 100 servants of different races, they have the task of keeping the mountain in shape and also cleans the clothes, produces the food and keeps the weapons clean." Wilrod spoke with a monotone voice almost like he read a script. A long silence fell after that while Alrakrion went through the map for all the lights noting them summarily.

"I was not aware of this." He finally said as he fell back in the chair while rubbing his temples. There had not been that many soldiers and servants in the old world, or had it? He honestly couldn't remember. He himself had never really explored the mountains lower half. Why should he have had?

A memory suddenly sparked in his mind. Hadn't there been some servants standing by the walls awaiting commands that never came? Hadn't there been soldier standing by the doors? He wished he had paid more attention to his surroundings, but they had only been decorations at the time so why would he have noticed them.

The sound of a door opening woke him from his thoughts and a familiar voice filled the room.

"My lord. I have come bringing dinner. Forgive me, I hope you have not felt hunger."


	4. Annoying subordinates

A few days had gone by quickly and Alrakrion had spent most of his time with Wilrod. He felt a connection to the half-human. Maybe because of his own hidden humanity and need for someone to talk to.

He had found out a great deal of information about the new rules in this strange world. Not much had changed really expect from some few spell names and details.

It had been a disappointment when he had found out that no book contained any information regarding the outside world. Alkra had given him some information when he had threatened with a food strike. It was worrying of reluctant the fairy was to obey his commands. He was lucky he had his forest spirits to keep him updated, although it was to some extent.

Much like Alkra his creations told him that the outside had changed. It seemed the whole base and all its occupants had been transported into an unknown land. He hadn't dared sending his creations much farther than their teleporting range and he had been forced to let the company of humanoids go.

Sarlak had followed the company into a village where he had confirmed that they weren't players but simply irrelevant NPCs. Alrakrion bit his lip. No, he couldn't see them as NPCs anymore. He felt somewhat ashamed as he constantly had to remind himself that he no longer played a game.

He sighed and put aside the book he had been disinterestedly flipping through. The history of the fire hatchet hadn't been as fun as he had thought.

Wilrod sat as he always did in deep thought with a plate of glass in front of him. He was currently writing something on it that Alrakrion couldn't see. He had assumed the object was like an iPad as Wilrod kept on writing and sketching on it without having to get a clean sheet. When he had asked what he was working on he had gotten very vague answers. As he had understood it was an architect project of some kind.

Alrakrion stood up and stretched. He let his wings out and made a few weak strokes with them. Wilrod looked up glancing at him for a bit before he continued his writing. Alrakrion made an annoyed sound as he headed for the exit. He was so bored and his wings ached for flight. He had been pliant enough. Surely it wouldn't hurt anyone if he only flew near the mountain.

"Where are you going lord Alrakrion?" He heard Wilrod say behind him. The half-human had put his glass plate on one of the book stacks and had started walking towards him. Alrakrion shook his head.

"I am sorry for disrupting you. I will not do anything dangerous." This didn't seem to please Wilrod as he kept on moving towards him.

"Lord, allow me to call a servant to accompany..." A smile suddenly flooded the half-humans face. "If you are bored I have a suggestion." Alrakrion looked at the man sceptically. If he was recommended another book he didn't know what he would do.

"There is a forest under the mountain that isn't on my maps." He said clasping his hands together as if he had achieved something great. "I can compose a disguise for you so that you won't be bothered by anyone. I'm sure this will keep you very busy and there is even room for you to fly."

Alrakrion smiled and he felt how excitement replacing his boredom. Yes of course, the underground forest. He had been there very briefly before but he could remember it being as a real forest with many hundred meters up to an enchanted celling. And with a disguise he might be able to speak with the servants without needing to act like a lord. He was curious to how they would be as he never had meet one.

"Yes that is a wonderful idea Wilrod!" He exclaimed while letting his wings fade into his back. He walked up towards Wilrod who had somehow made a grand mirror appear at his side. Alrakrion recognised the mirror as _Changing Demon_. A very common item often used for non-human characters to avoid scaring the NPCs. Being a dragon humanoid on a quest to kill a dragon wasn't the smartest move and thus the mirror had been introduced.

He placed himself in front of the mirror and observed the figure before him. He was indeed a fairy with his light blue skin and yellow eyes. He put his locks behind his ears and exhaled as he saw a pair of familiar rounded ears. The reason for his rounded ears was rather silly. He had wanted to wear a hat once and his ears had been in the way, with a small payment he had been able to change the form of them. But his hair was long enough to cover them so no one noticed anyway.

Wilrod didn't seem to care for his ears as he laid a hand on the mirror surface making it glow slightly.

"You wish to choose yourself?" He asked reluctantly as he hovered his hand over the mirror. Alrakrion leaned forward examine his yellow irises.

"No, please you do it. I wish for it to be fast." He said absently while removing the white mask he wore. His face underneath was handsome in a way but far to smooth for his liking. It didn't really give of an authority vibe, but rather an otherworldly one.

"You will not be displeased lord." Wilrod said as he closed his eyes putting his hand on the mirror. The surface started twisting itself and soon he could only see an implication of his own reflection. A vague outline appeared after a couple of minutes and soon he was faced with his disguise.

The eyes of his reflection wasn't half as bright as his own had been. The face seemed to be the same but he now had pointed ears sticking out of his curly hair. The colour of the hair was slightly darker and his eyebrows followed the same new hue. He wore a black uniform much like a butlers and had a blue cape draped over his shoulders.

"Perfect Wilrod." He said and the half-human gestured at his face.

"As no one has seen you without your mask, expect us creations, I didn't feel that a change to your face would be needed." He said with a bright smile obviously pleased with the praising he had been given.

"This is perfect Wilrod." Alrakrion said again as he examined his new reflection.

* * *

Alkra sighed deeply and looked down at the two figures kneeling in front of him. The one on the right wore a dark green uniform with a black cloak draped over her shoulders. Her hair was cut short and long pointed ears stood out against her black hair. She was the speaker for the fairy soldiers and had been chosen by her comrades to be trained by him. He had been surprised the soldiers had been able to organized themselves enough to vote for a leader.

She had told him her name was Karai when she had sworn her fidelity to him and lord Alrakrion. She had been visible disappointed when the fairy lord hadn't been present. Alkra had decided to wait until the lord were more familiar with his authority before he would make him meet his subjects.

The man kneeling beside her had a black uniform and a thin silver diadem keeping his blond hair back. His ears were much shorter and his skin in a darker light blue. As the head butler he had automatically been chosen to represent the servants. He had been less annoying as he lacked the strong will Karai had showed. His name was Al which fitted the compliant butler very well.

"You may rise." Alkra said in a bored tone. He already knew what they had come to tell him. It seemed they weren't pleased with their living conditions. He understood their complaints. He had been in their part of the hollowed mountain and it wasn't a pretty sight. It seemed the creators hadn't put that much thought or time into it. The walls were grey stone as were the ceiling, floor and furniture. Each sleeping quarter in the soldier's quarters were plain with six beds each and the bathrooms were only fitted with a stream of water carved into the floor.

The servants had it slightly better with floors made out of oak and enchanted fires in each rooms to keep warm with. There were some paintings in the hallways and more advanced bathrooms.

An enormous underground forest fitted with benches and a magic sky that changed like the real one were available to everyone but the soldiers had no direct access to it like the servants had.

"Commander." Karai said bowing her head slightly. Her voice held a hidden anger in it and her eyes were cold and hard. She was a leader fit for greatness but that didn't make her any less annoying. Alkra gestured for her to continue and leaned back into the chair he was seated in.

"I am afraid that I must demand change." She clenched her fists clearly holding back her anger. "I am sure you are aware of which condition our quarters are in." She looked up at Alkra who had tilted his head now in a frown. "I mean no offense to our great lord." Karai quickly added.

Alkra sat up in the chair and glared at the soldier and the servant. He knew he had to oblige to their request as the soldiers surely would desert otherwise but that didn't help his mood. They should be more thankful the creators had given them anything at all.

"Tell your subordinates that we have begun to plan out a solution. Meanwhile I will arrange for everything you deem the most necessary." He said and stood up from the chair with a great effort. When was the last time he had slept?

"Thank you great commander." Al said while bowing his blond head. Alkra almost smiled at the butler.

"We are grateful." Karai said in nodding her head in respect. "But may I ask what this solution is?" Her voice had turned cold and her eyes meet his. Alkra took a step forward but the soldier kept her ground not breaking the eye contact.

"Very well." Alkra said in an equally cold tone. He walked toward the round table and flicked his fingers. The table hummed as a ball of light rose from the blank surface. When the ball had stopped rising a string of light streamed down. The light formed a blueprint depicting buildings of various kinds. He glanced at Al and Karai who seemed mesmerised by the sight.

"I have put my most capable architect to the task of creating a village surrounding our bellowed mountain." He heard how they both gasped and a smirk crept over his face. At least they were easy to amaze.

"As most of the soldiers and servants are fairies the village will be built high from the ground. The base will be of enchanted trees with white marble as compliment were it is needed. I have arranged a meeting next week were you will be able to come with wishes."

"I have no words commander." Karai said almost in a whisper. Al seemed to have lost his tongue altogether.

"Yes, well then we seem to be done. Give me a list of your necessities and It will be fixed immediately." Alkra said in a bit lighter mood. Although it was Wilrod who had done most of the work he couldn't stop himself for taking some of the credit. It had been his idea so he ought to have pride.

The two inferior fairies bowed deeply and disappeared out of the room. Alkra sighed and rubbed his temples. He needed to sleep and eat. For the last couple of days, he had been so busy that he hadn't had time for even a moment of rest.

With slow movements he cast a simple spell calling for Elra. He felt a presence materialise in the room and the eerie figure of the dark fairy nodded towards him in a greeting.

He would rather have his sister in charge in his place but she had yet to return from her mission. The dark fairy twins were acceptable but he had never liked them. They were too arrogant for his taste.

"I must rest." He hesitated as Elra lit up at his statement. "You will be in charge. Inform me the second something you deem important happens." He said sleepily gesturing to the enchanted table with his hand. He frowned as Elra smiled with her sharp teeth visible.

"Rest your body Alkra." She hissed and hovered over to the grandest chair at the table. She seated herself in a dramatic movement making her cloak swirl. She gazed at him and her dark blue fingers moved over the table. Her many rings scraped the smooth wood resulting in an unpleasant sound. How he wished he could muster an insult to the smug dark fairy.

"You are still pertaining the thought of this village?" She spat out the words as if they disgusted her. Alkra sighed and wished he had the energy to teleport.

"I have begun the preparations." He said leaning on the golden door frame. He felt the room go cold as the dark fairy gave him an unnerving look.

"Those inferior bugs have no right to demand anything. They should be pleased they are feed crumbles. I should kill them all for sullying the work of our creators." The dark fairy said with her yellow eyes gleaming with rage. Alkra quietly wished for himself to never be her enemy.

"Well." Alkra began putting more off his weight on the frame. "As much as I agree with you we cannot handle this with violence. If they rebel or desert, we will lose a valuable work force." Alkra flicked his finger and the blueprint appeared above the table. He gestured to it and Elra reluctantly dragged her eyes over the various buildings.

"This will provide temporary work that will distract them from any undesirable thoughts. When its finished it will please them enough to not consider rebellion to be a better option. As they organise themselves in this village they will become more or less autonomous meaning that we won't have to bother with them as much." When he had ended his explanation he glanced at Elra expecting her to lash out at him. Instead she had dropped her angered look and looked as in deep thought and he felt relieved. It was a much needed victory to have convinced one of the dark fairies.

"If you don't have any more questions I wish to sleep." He said quickly exiting the room.

"If they complain I´ll pull their wings of." He heard faintly as he rushed up a stair once again wishing he would never get on her bad side.


	5. Fairy chat

The corridor was cold and only the crackling of the candles that hung on the barren walls attenuated the silence. Even with his wadded shoes he could feel the hard stone beneath him. With his wings hidden in his back he lacked the now familiar light that otherwise surrounded him. As he ventured deeper down the corridor he heard what appeared to be voices distorted by thick stone walls.

As he turned around a corner the sound parted and he could perceive that is was two individuals who spoke.

"When do you think it will be finished?" one of the disembodied voices said with filled with what Alrakrion guessed was excitement. It sounded like a young woman. Her words had peaked Alrakrion attention and he stopped and listened in closely.

"The supreme commander told sir. Al that they would have a meeting next week. I am sure they will get more information then." A man answered with a more serious tone.

"This is so exiting!" The woman squeaked with a silvery voice and her laugher followed. "Can you imagine living outside Vilmir?!" The man chuckled.

"I cannot." He answered with a less serious tone. "But I can imagine it will be nice. The lord would never disappoint us." The smile that had plastered Alrakrions lips faded and he swallowed. He despised the high expectations that hanged heavily on his shoulders.

He hesitantly continued forward and thought on what he could say to them. Wilrod had given him a waterproof persona. He was a servant working high in the mountain were most hadn't put their foot. His fake name was simple and easy to remember, Krio.

"Oh I wish there are many animals." The female said dreamingly.

Alrakrion stepped into the corridor seeing two fairies a few meters away. The dim light of the corridor made their features hidden in shadows. As he came closer he saw the candle light reflect in two yellow eyes.

The eyes belonged to a tall male fairy facing his way. His hair was neatly combed backwards in a sandy blond that appeared pinkish in the light of the candles. His features were fine but signs of exhaustion soiled it. The same black uniform that Alrakrion wore were suited on the fairy. He nodded a greeting and Alrakrion returned the gesture.

The female who noticed her friend´s greeting turned around. Her chocolate hair swirled in the motion and her smile widened as she saw the new fairy.

"Greetings." Alrakrion said as he walked over feeling as an intruder.

The woman nodded a greeting and the candle light danced over her baby blue skin. She looked much like the fairies in ancient tales. Her rounded face wore the veil of mystery and innocence with her eyes burning with determination. A dress in the colour of moss clothed her slim body and a silver diadem adorned her long wavy hair.

"Apologises, but I believe I have not seen you before?" The male fairy said rising an eyebrow in questioning.

"I am not often down here." said Alrakrion and mustered a weak smile. "I work upstairs." He added. He intended to not reveal as much about his new persona to keep the lies to a healthy amount. If they began asking him questions he would need to quickly retreat.

"Upstairs?" The silvery voice of the female fairy broke the silence that had followed his words. Suddenly her eyes widened with realization and she gasped. "You work in the superiors' quarters?!"

"I do." Alrakrion said as he tried to hide his confusion. Had not Wilrod said that he would blend in well? The female who seemed to have lost her voice held her hands above her mouth as to cover her astonishment.

"A pleasure to be gifted the presence of a servant who have walked among the superior." The man said bowing slightly. The movement made the metal thread in his attire reflect the candles dancing flames. His expression was more collected but a spark of admiration had lit up in his eyes.

"My name is Vilmir and this is Walm." He continued while gesturing to himself and the female.

"Mine is Krio." Alrakrion answered. It felt very freaky to speak to these people who he only a week ago had thought to be lifeless computer programs.

"Forgive my loss of words but I have never spoken to anyone who have been up there." The female fairy named Walm said with a smile decorating her face once again. She absently pushed a strand of her chocolate coloured hair behind her pointed ear.

"Oh, well it's no problem really." Alrakrion said while he smiled awkwardly. He cursed himself for his utterly bad response.

"Why have you decided to come down to our simple quarters?" Vilmir asked. The male fairy wore the same serious expression again but his eyes were filled with emotions that Alrakrion couldn't read.

"I´m going to the underground forest." He answered while wondering if they thought he was too informal. His words seemed to peak an interest in Walm as she lit up.

"Is it your first visit? If so allow me to show you around." She glanced at her friend who cleared his throat.

"Yes she is a great guide." Vilmir said absently as he took out a round crystal out of his front pocket. The crystal absorbed the shine of the candles and glowed in a mesmerizing orange hue. Vilmir stared into its reflecting surface and swiftly put it back after a few seconds.

"Forgive me I must attend to work." He bowed once again to Alrakrion and simply nodded to Walm before he hurriedly walked down the corridor. He wore no cape but if he had it would have swirled violently as he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

Alrakrion followed him with his gaze noting to himself to find out if the crystal was the same as the _Time spirit_. An object very common in the old world. It showed not only the time but all the quest and assignment one had. It had been far easier to use than the normal spell you got the first time you came online.

As he looked back at Walm he remembered the question she had asked. He liked the thought of having a guide and he could ask her questions without being to suspicious.

"I would love that." He smiled weakly at Walm whose cheerful expression hadn't wavered at her friend's departure.

"Great! Let's go then." She begun to walk and Alrakrion followed closely with his cloak making a rasping sound. It was slightly too long and dragged behind him when he walked, but it was made for flight so it fitted perfectly in the air.

Walm lead them to a corridor filled with a bright light and voices slowly grew stronger as they walked forward. Her moss coloured dress seemed to shift to a muddled blue as they entered into a giant hall. High up above them hanged chandeliers who cast light upon the white stone floor.

Two wide stairs occupied the room with one going down into what seemed to be a courtyard and one going up to a black gate. On the sides were more corridor entrances much like the one they had emerged from. In the middle of the hall stood a fountain depicting various creatures who spewed crystal clear water from their mouths.

Alrakrion looked with interest over the many fairies who either stood still and spoke or was simply walking somewhere. Their chatter filled the room but the sound of their voices were pleasant. It seemed all fairies had the gift of a voice as soft as silk. He looked at Walm who was twirling her chocolate hair around her fingers.

"It seems many are having the same thoughts as us." She whispered and Alrakrion guessed that she had been thinking out loud.

In the short time they had been alone she had been quiet. He had noticed how she often had opened her mouth only to quickly close it again. Maybe she was waiting for him to start a conversation? He grimaced in his mind at the thought of having to find topics for small talk. But he had an awful lot of questions, he might as well ask her as much as he dared.

"Is this the servant main hall?" He asked recalling the map he had studied with Wilrod. Walm smiled at him and chuckled.

"Yes. Ah forgive I am a bit gone. Much to think of you know." She ran her hand through her hair and gestured towards the hall.

"This is as you said the main hall. It connects the underground forest with our quarters as well as the tunnel to the soldiers' quarters." She pointed to the courtyard. "That is the entrance to the forest and it is open for everyone at any time." She shifted her hand to point at the black gate. "That is the entrance to the tunnel. Its quite scary to go through, I have done it once and it was cold and terrible. There were no other light than star shards for as long as fifteen minutes!" Alrakrion remembered reading about star shards, they were supposedly small lights that emitted a blue glow.

Walm continued to ramble about her adventure in the tunnel and Alrakrion felt relieved that he only had contribute to the conversations with nods here and there.

As he absently let his eyes wander through the hall he meet the yellow gazes of several fairies, each one of them equally intense. No one seemed to find the two of them interesting as they quickly broke the eye contact to return to their own conversations. All eyes in the room suddenly fell on the black gate as it began to open with a hollow sound.

* * *

 **Apologies for this very short chapter, I hope to plan my writing better in the future for longer ones :)**


End file.
